


Human

by evilcupcake



Series: The Sheriffs Job [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcupcake/pseuds/evilcupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once it wasn't the supernatural causing damage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human

The first thing that the sheriff remember was that he had been tied to a chair. He was confused as memory surfaced.

He mentally checked his body for injuries. His head hurt and so did his ribs. His guess was that he hit his head and broke a rib.

"Your awake." Stiles grabbed his hand carefully.

"What happened?" The sheriff asked.

"You don't remember?" Stiles sat back in his chair. He looked like he hasn't slept in a few days.

"No. Was it the supernatural?" He asked. "Actually no it was just a random human. You were kidnap by one guy you arrested years ago. He just got out of jail." Stiles said.

"A human. Hunter?" The sheriff couldn't wrap his mind at the fact it wasn't supernatural. That it was just an ordinary human.

"Nope just your run of the mill human." Stiles have him a little smile . "Sometimes I forget how bad people can be." Stiles added.

"I don't but most days I just expect trouble to be supernatural." The sheriff sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for it being short


End file.
